It's Hard to Believe
by Weasley Lover018
Summary: Hi everyone.......if you want to read this story, which i'm sure you do...please go to my profile and click on the one above it because it had to be redone. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. How it all Began

**It's hard to believe**

The first of September was coming to a close in a small town called Gladstone, just outside London. It was warm out, and the sun was just about to disappear behind the horizon. The town had only a few people (population about 350) and consisted of a few houses, an orphanage, a railway station and a small grocery/Wal-Mart store. No one was out tonight. All the young kids in the orphanage had gone to bed, and all the older ones were at school (Hogwarts). As you can already guess, this was a magic community where witches and wizards reunited and helped each other out. No one ever felt alone, and nobody expected something magical and completely unnecessary to happen.

The stillness of the night was broken by a loud crack, and a scream that filled the air. But no one in this town was bothered by that type of entrance, except a woman who peered silently out of her window. Her name was Ms. Nicholson, and she worked at the orphanage. Ms. Nicholson never had any kids of her own, so her and her husband decided to open up an orphanage in Gladstone so all the children who had no families could feel at home. Mr. Nicholson had inherited a small fortune from his parents, and was happy to help out.

The loud crack was a woman, apparating into the town, and she was very pregnant, She had screamed in freight and pain. She was very young, only in her early 20s, and the look on her face stated that she would rather be anywhere but here. Once she had gathered herself together, the woman (who was dressed in rags) ran (well you imagine it, she's pregnant) down the road and knocked on the orphanages door, then collapsed in to a heap on the ground.

When she awakened, she was lying on a bed, in the middle of an empty room. Her ragged clothes had been removed and changed to a loose nightgown. After surveying her surroundings for a moment, (there was nothing really to see) she decided to get up, but couldn't. a contraction hit her and pain raved through her body. She fell back down on the pillows and tears fled down her face. So this was where she was going to give birth, because she had been have these contractions for at least half an hour before she fainted. Ms. Nicholson walked into the deserted room and sat down on a chair. The room was quiet.

Suddenly, Ms. Nicholson spoke "Why have you come here?"

The woman sighed and a tear escaped her eyes, "I have a plan" was her answer. Ms. Nicholson as the woman explained how she was to give birth to twin boys, but was too young for her and her husband to take care of them. She was going to (if Ms. Nicholson let her), give the boys to her for the orphanage and asked if she would look after them.

"When they are 20", she finished "I will be back here and I promise I will explain everything to them. For now, please do as I wish."

Ms. Nicholson nodded and thought 'What poor kids, I will take care of them as if they were my own."

With a yelp of pain the woman went into labor and Ms. Nicholson called in back up. After 45 minutes, the woman gave birth to two healthy twin babies, except they weren't boys, they were girls.

After a well needed sleep, Ms. Nicholson came back to check on the woman and her babies, and found her putting on her coat and getting ready to leave. She kissed each of them on the fore head one and then noticed Ms. Nicholson in the doorway.

"Why are you leaving so soon" Ms. Nicholson asked "What about names, birth forms……………"

"They can never know who I am, until that set day" Was her reply "as for the names, I've already chosen them. This one" with that she pointed to the baby in the yellow crib, "will be called Cassandra, and this one", she pointed to the baby in the pink crib, "will be Anastasia. Change them if you wish, I don't care." She started heading to the door

"But what about last names?" Ms. Nicholson choked out.

"Davidson, now I really must leave" The woman said sharply and aparated on the spot to an unknown destination, waking the babies.

Ms. Nicholson wiped a tear from her eye. These babies were special, and they would be special all their lives, they just had to realize it.


	2. Falling Apart

**Authors note: Hey everyone, I hope if you're reading this that you like the story. I know the last chapter was a bit weird, but here comes the sad one:(:(! Then chapter 3 will be in her normal time and her trip to Hogwarts. Now, on with the story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Swimmingrules018**

5 years passed from the very day of the birth, and a lot of things had changed. Ms. Nicholson had decided to change their names, to some that she had chosen for her own children, if she had any. Cassandra was renamed Charlotte, but everyone just called her Charlie. Anastasia seemed way too formal for Ms. Nicholson renamed her Zoey after her cholson never wanted the 2 to know they were twins, so she gave them different last names. Charlie kept hers, Davidson, but Zoeys' new one was Markham, Ms. Nicholson's maiden name. They told them that they had arrived on the same day, and that was why they had the same birthday. But they didn't care about all this confusion about stuff the didn't even know, 'cause they were best friends FOR EVER!

Charlie Davidson: from the first day she was born they knew she was going to have reddy orange hair, and by the time she was 3, it was at her chin! Charlie loves to quidditch, playing with boys at the orphanage, or watching her favourite team play, the chudley canons! Her favourite position is chaser, and she is amazing at it. Charlie is a real Tomboy and loves to climb trees and wear comfy clothes. She has never cried in her life. She has screamed, but never cried.

Zoey Markham: Zoey is the complete opposite of Charlie. She has long blonde hair that she always keeps in braids (plaits). Everyday she has tea parties with her animals and Dollies, and sometimes, just sometimes, to make her friends happy, Charlie takes a break and joins in. Zoey has a gorgeous smile and can make anyone fall into her trap of goodness. Both girls can make up any excuse to get out of anything.

Every year the orphanage has a special day: Adoption Day. The kids will all sit in the cozy living room with their best clothes on and adults (some who have come from miles around) will talk to each child and decide if they want them. This was always a sad day for Ms. Nicholson because she can't bear losing any of her babies. Charlie and Zoey sat in a corner, holding hands, and vowed never to be adopted if the other wasn't.

On this very day a young couple had come in search of a small little girl, since they could have none of their own. After meeting some others (none of which had appealed to them) the couple saw, in the corner, the perfect girl for them. She had her blonde hair in nice braids and was wearing a small pink dress that she had taken very good care of. Her eyes were blue and frightened, and her face looked sad and scared, and she was holding the hand of the girl next to her. This girl had orange hair, and it looked like she had tried so hard to be put in braids. Her eyes were blue like the girl next to her and she was wearing a blue dress that had wrinkles and was messy, her best clothes. Her face looked frightened as she saw the couple look at Zoey.

The couple walked over and said directly to Zoey, ignoring Charlie. "Hi cutie, what is your name?"

"Zoey" Zoey replied "and I'm 5. Who are you?"

"Well, we are looking for a daughter since we can have none of our own. Would you like to come live with us? We live in France, and when you're older, you can go to Beaubatons and learn French magic. Would you like that?"

"Oh yes please" Said Zoey. Charlie looked over sadly; her friend had no idea what she was getting into. "Charlie too" was Zoeys' last question

"Oh no just you" replied the couple. Zoeys' face dropped, but eh couple had already gone over to Ms. Nicholson and told them that Zoey was the one for them. Ms. Nicholson was about to protest, but she saw how happy the couple looked. It was sure that they would love and care for Zoey with all their heart. She had no choice but to let her go.

Zoey ran up to the room she shared with Charlie and lay on her bed, tears streaming down her face. Charlie fallowed her up and sat down next to her. After a while she said" I don't want you to go.Who will be my friend at the orphanage? You are my best friend."

Zoey didn't reply. She got up and started collecting all her stuff from around the room and throwing it in the suitcase that lay open on the floor. Charlie just sat their watching her. When she had finished she came over to Charlie and said "I'm going to miss you Charlotte"

"Me too Zoey" she replied and they hugged for a very long time.

**It was hard to believe.**


	3. Leaving

**Authors note: Hi everyone who is reading this!**

**This is the third chapter of It's hard to Believe! I'm very excited about this because I have it all planned out in my head. This chapter will be about Charlie's trip to Hogwarts and being sorted into her house…..now we can all guess what that is!! She will also meet all of her friends. (She will have 3) I hope you all love it!**

**Love,**

**Weasley Lover018**

**PS- review please!**

It was a clear first of September when it was Charlie's first day at Hogwarts. Ms. Nicholson apparated her to the station (she was the only one her age going) and helped her find an empty compartment and loaded her trunk on the rack above the seats. They had gone to Diagon Alley earlier that week, the same day she got her letter. Ms. Nicholson was fretting (as usual) about Charlie leaving, and her being alone on the train, and basically how she was going to survive without Ms. Nicholson there to help her. But then she stopped, and had a look on her face like she had forgotten something.

Then she smiled and reached into her bag, and pulled out an oddly shaped package." Now, I know that some of the other children gave you presents before you left this morning" ( you'll have to remember, it's Charlie's b-day) "But, this is something Mr. Nicholson and I would like you to have" and she handed the package to Charlie.

Inside was a model of Charlie's all time favourite Quidditch player, Josh Kennings, that she had been admiring in the Quidditch supplies window. "Oh my gosh" she started "thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." Ms. Nicholson smiled and watched as Charlie lifted the player in the air, and as it took off, flying around the room.

The porter blew his whistle signaling that they had 2 minutes left. Ms. Nicholson jumped. She kissed Charlie's head and they said their good-byes, with promises to write. As Ms. Nicholson was heading out the door, she reached into her bag, and pulled out another present that was wrapped in yellow sparkling paper. Writing clearly on the front was:

To Charlie

I hope you have a great birthday!

I know I will.

Love Zoey

Ms. Nicholson handed it to her, and with one last wave goodbye, apparated and was gone. Charlie stared at the present on her lap. Of course, she thought of Zoey all the time since the day her 'new' parents came and took her away. It was a long time ago, but time can't destroy friendship. It seemed sad that, since they were only 5 at the time, they couldn't keep in touch. But Zoey had somehow tracked her down, just to give her a birthday present. It was so……..Thoughtful.

Just then the train gave a lurch and started to move forward. Charlie looked outside and saw all the kids waving to their parents. She tried to find Ms. Nicholson in the crowd, but it was no use, there was no one she could wave to.

She heard a tap at the door, and it slid open to reveal a boy about her age holding his trunk in one hand and holding an owl in the other. He had messy blonde hair that came just below his ears, with big green eyes, that were the brightest colour Charlie had ever seen. He was wearing nice beige pants with an almost brand new sweater. And he looked nervous. Charlie looked down at her own clothes (a pair of jeans and an old hand me down tee-shirt) and suddenly felt underdressed. He looked at Charlie and was silent.

"Hey", she said after a while, just to break the odd silence between them.

"Oh, hi" he replied, "You must be a first year?" Charlie nodded "I am too. Would you mind if I sat with you?" He took a big breath then said "My mother would like me to make a friend on the train there, so I won't be embarrassed when I get to Hogwarts. And…………..I don't want to let her down." He trailed off.

"Sure" Charlie agreed, happy to have someone to talk to while on the train. She got up and helped him place his trunk next to hers on the rack. He sat down opposite her and she put her present away, making a mental note to open it when he had gone to the bathroom.

"I'm Charlotte Davidson, but you can call me Charlie. Who are you?" She asked when they had gotten settled in.

"I'm Dustin Moore", He replied "I'm 11, my birthday was last month".

"Cool!" replied Charlie, "I'm 11 too, my birthday is today!! Wicked, eh, now I will never forget when school starts!

"Awesome! Happy Birthday Charlie. So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Questioned Dustin

"No" answered Charlie, "My mom left me at an orphanage when I was born and I've lived there ever since. Though, all the other kids there are like my siblings, so I guess I have many. How about you?"

"Yeah" replied Dustin, "I have one brother and one sister, so three of us all together. My brother Mike is in his 3rd year and my sister is in the same year as us. Her name is Jessica, but don't bother asking" he said when he saw Charlie's face, "we're not twins. When my mother went to Ireland she saw this little girl out on the streets. The girl looked exactly like her when she was a kid, and she knew instantly that she wanted to take her home. She did a whole bunch of reports thingys, but when she got home she had a new daughter. Jess is born 3 months before me, but you couldn't tell, since we got her when she was 2."

"Wow, you're lucky, I'd do anything for a brother or sister" said Charlie. **(Ha Ha but we know better)**

Conversation continued like this for a while, asking odd questions and learning a lot of knew things about each other. Charlie knew that Dustin was going to become one of her close friends, and she couldn't wait to make more!Around 1 o'clock, they heard the sweet sound coming up the aisle of: " Anything off the trolley dears?"

Both of them dove into action digging deep down in their pockets and trunks searching for money. Charlie didn't have a lot, but she grabbed whatever she could find and headed out in the hall. "May I please have a chocolate frog and a liquorish wand?" she asked sweetly.

"You're a first year aren't you Hun" the trolley lady asked Charlie. She nodded. "And so polite too, I always love it when a new year starts". She handed Charlie her candy and moved over to help Dustin.

Charlie sat down. She had always waited for the day she could buy stuff on the train. It was amazing! She cracked open her chocolate frog. Holding it in one hand, she bit off its head and looked at the card. It was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for magic, and he wasn't smiling. There was defiantly something fishy about him.

"Happy Birthday Charlie" Dustin had returned and handed her a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans, her favourite.

"Thanks Dustin" Said Charlie as she took the beans, " You didn't have to do that".

"No Problem" He replied shaking it off. They spent the next little while talking about candy, how many they could name and which ones they hated. Charlie uncovered a vomit flavored bean in her box, and Dustin was laughing for 5 minutes about the look on her face!

The topic soon got on to Quidditch, and Charlie was so excited she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her favourite team was, of course, the Chudley Canons. Charlie never gave up on them, even though they hadn't won since 1892. Che always checked the paper every morning after they had played their games, just to see what the score was. One birthday, Ms. Nicholson had bought Charlie her very own Canons T Shirt( which was a very big thing for her since she never got stuff like that, living in an orphanage.)

But Dustin loved the Appleby arrows. You see, Dustin's parents were both from Northern Ireland, where the Appleby Arrows were created, and his mom was a very big Quidditch fan. Dustin had been to 3 Arrows games in his life, once when he was 7, the next he was 9, and then one this past summer. His grandfather had in fact been there when the Appleby Arrows won the game against the top team at that time (Vrastsa Vultures). The match had lasted 16 days! Dustin had the exact same t Shirt as Charlie, just as a different team, and they were about to pull them out when the heard the driver announce

"10 minutes till we get to Hogwarts 10 minutes" They scrambled around putting on their robes, cramming the last of the candy in the trunks and finally they headed out into the crowded hallway. Someone would come and pick up their trunks later. It was just then that Charlie remembered Zoeys present. She had had loads of opportunities to open it, but she had forgotten to. Hopefully, she would remember before she went to bed.

Once they got off the train, in an effort to see what the castle looked like, Charlie lost Dustin and was directed only by the sound of "First years over here!" She basically ran over towards the voice and stopped in front, bumping into a sour faced girl with dark brown hair.

"Watch it" She yelled at Charlie "Don't you know that you can't just ram into people like that? I could have been seriously hurt!" The girl went on and on, But Charlie wasn't really listening, nothing could ruin her time right now, it was so exciting! That was, until the girl started on how she looked and what awful parents she must have, and how they weren't even responsible.

"What did you say to me?" Charlie turned around and looked at the awful Creature standing next to her. Charlie had a fiery temper, as most red heads do, and now it had started to flame.

"Well it's true" Smirked the brown haired girl, glad that she had triggered a soft spot, "Look at what you're wearing. Second hand robes? Shoes that are 2 sizes to small? I wouldn't be surprised if you only had one pair of underwear."

"SHUT UP" Dustin was back, standing next to Charlie, defending her. No one had ever done that before, she always defended herself. It was nice.

"Oh, and who do you think you are? Her boyfriend? Well, I just have one thing to say to this nice couple…" But what she said nobody knows, Charlie had bottled up her anger for the past 5 minutes and now it was coming out. She squeezed her hand into a fist and thrust it at the girls face. The girl stopped talking and her face went blank. Then her eyes softened and she started to cry.

"Let's go" Whispered Dustin in Charlie's ear and she fallowed him right by the water.

**How was that? It was going to be longer, but I couldn't finish the rest of it. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Weasley Lover018**


End file.
